


Al mattino

by hapworth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Missing Scene, Morning Sex, Slice of Life, blowjob
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Era bello, quando si svegliavano l'uno vicino all'altro, prima che Erwin si alzasse, prima che la giornata iniziasse davvero: metteva di buon umore e, spesso, era uno dei momenti che lui non avrebbe voluto mai perdersi. Rivaille mugolava sempre un sacco alla mattina.





	Al mattino

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** "Erwin Smith/Levi Ackerman - Fluff a letto"
> 
>  
> 
> [athenachan](https://www.facebook.com/LostInTheGlassMind)

Erwin socchiuse gli occhi a causa di un fastidioso raggio di luce che stava, impudente, filtrando tra le tapparelle chiuse e la finestra aperta. Faceva caldo, ma il corpo freddo di Rivaille addosso, con la maglietta e i boxer, gli dava una sensazione di frescura sul petto scoperto.  
Il suo braccio era poggiato sulla schiena dell'amante, mentre le loro gambe erano intrecciate, così come si erano addormentati: Rivaille aveva l'abitudine di infilare i piedi tra i suoi, per scaldarsi e affossare il viso tra il collo e la spalla.  
Un mugugno basso, proveniente dall'amante, lo fece sorridere appena; la mano corse pigramente lungo la schiena appena arcuata del compagno, che emise un ulteriore verso basso e un movimento rapido, con il quale si nascose maggiormente contro di lui e il suo corpo.  
Erwin continuò la propria tiepida carezza, mentre l'altro rabbrividiva e si addossava maggiormente a lui. Era bello, quando si svegliavano l'uno vicino all'altro, prima che Erwin si alzasse, prima che la giornata iniziasse davvero: metteva di buon umore e, spesso, era uno dei momenti che lui non avrebbe voluto mai perdersi. Rivaille mugolava sempre un sacco alla mattina.  
Non era una cosa che faceva spesso; certo, era rumoroso durante il sesso, ma per lo più si lasciava in esclamazioni e richieste esplicite. La mattina, ancora intontito dal sonno invece, si lasciava a mugolii e sospiri, versi bassi e sguardi languidi; si mostrava vulnerabile o, almeno, la cosa più vicina che potesse esserci.  
«Erwin...» un sospiro, mentre gli vedeva la testa sbucare da sotto le coperte, il naso a premere contro il suo petto nudo e ampio e quegli occhi argentei che lo fissavano intensamente, ma ancora lucidi di sonno. Il biondo gli carezzò la fronte, scostando di poco i capelli scuri dal suo sguardo e gli sorrise dolcemente.  
«Buongiorno.» lo salutò con la voce carezzevole, profonda, sentendo il corpo contro il suo tremare appena, scosso da un brivido di languido desiderio. Rivaille continuò a fissarlo, prima di riaffondare il viso contro il suo petto, premendo la guancia contro i suoi pettorali nudi, la sua pelle calda. Le mani si mossero contro il suo stomaco, sfiorandogli più in basso, fino all'inguine che già si stava risvegliando, mentre sentiva quello del compagno tendersi contro la propria gamba.  
Fare l'amore di mattina era per lo più lentezza, era più un coccolarsi e crogiolarsi nel calore della notte; Erwin avrebbe ammesso volentieri che, piuttosto del sesso affrettato e istintivo a cui spesso, di ritorno da una missione, si abbandonavano, preferiva quello del mattino presto. Quando l'alba sorgeva, quando l'odore della notte si era ormai fissato nel proprio naso e quando le loro mani, i loro occhi, erano intorpiditi dal sonno e dal desiderio di toccarsi senza fretta.  
Rivaille gli si modellava piacevolmente contro, in quell'arrendevolezza che non gli era propria normalmente, ma che in quei momenti era quasi la prassi. Erwin gli soffiò contro il collo e Rivaille emise un gemito allungato, un po' acuto, mentre si inarcava sul materasso e le mani si stringevano alle lenzuola, poggiate all'indietro, proprio vicino al suo viso arrossato e alle labbra socchiuse.  
Non era necessario parlare, così come non era necessario pensare per sapere che cosa fare. Cosa piacesse a entrambi.  
Erwin scivolò con le labbra dal collo al petto, fino allo stomaco che si contrasse all'indietro, mentre Rivaille soffocava un sospiro di aspettativa e poi si lasciava a un gridolino estatico, quando finalmente l'amante gli avvolgeva le labbra calde intorno al proprio pene eretto.  
Le mani di Erwin corsero lungo il petto e la pelle del compagno, accarezzandolo debolmente, ma con attenzione; era un gesto collaudato, un gesto fatto di puro desiderio, mentre pompava il suo sesso e Rivaille gemeva incontrollato, a occhi socchiusi rivolti verso il soffitto. Le gambe erano aperte, appena piegate verso l'alto per permettere maggiore libertà all'altro.  
Lo rilasciò solo quando l'orgasmo era talmente vicino che Rivaille lo sentiva nel cervello e poi scivolò su di lui. Il viso di Erwin si sfregò contro la guancia dell'amante, ansimante e accaldato, che gli avvolse le braccia intorno alle spalle ampie con un gesto fluido e al contempo avvolgeva le gambe ai suoi fianchi.  
Erwin si spinse, sfregando assieme, con quel movimento, i loro sessi gonfi l'uno contro l'altro. Ed era bello, mentre quel continuo movimento mandava in visibilio i loro corpi, fino all'orgasmo condiviso, con il quale conclusero.  
Rivaille mugolò un verso indistinto, stringendo maggiormente la presa sulla sua schiena e contro i suoi fianchi, mentre Erwin annusò il suo collo, prima di baciarlo sulla bocca in modo lento e dolce. Un bacio umido, ma lento, stanco, collaudato e calmo, a cui Rivaille rispose con altrettanta calma e pacatezza, ammorbidendosi piacevolmente contro l'amante.  
Qualche minuto più tardi, Erwin aprì gli occhi fissandoli nello sguardo severo e sottile di Rivaille.  
Comandante e Capitano tornavano a fissarsi, pronti per un altro giorno all'Inferno. Almeno fino al mattino dopo.


End file.
